beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle
Beyblade: Fierce Battle (爆転シュート ベイブレード THE MOVIE 激闘!!タカオ VS大地 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade The Movie: Gekitou!! Takao vs Daichi) is the 2002 Direct-to-DVD and the first Beyblade film and though uses the anime art style, is actually based on the manga. Tag Line: The Ultimate Showdown! Sypnopsis The Bladebreakers are on a well deserved vacation. But, a hyperactive kid named Daichi Sumeragi continues to pursue Tyson for a rematch after his defeat in the Beyblade World Championships. The Bladebreakers' vacation eventually takes a turn for the worst once they encounter mysterious Beybladers who claim to be the Dark Spirits sealed inside a strange temple. With Daichi under their control, the Shadow Bladers seek to destroy the world with their Dark Bit-Beasts. Together, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai must save not only Daichi... but the world as well. Reception Japan Overseas The film received mixed to negative reviews. On IDMb, it received a 3.5/10 rating out of 140 users. John Sinnot, a film reviewer of DVD Talk complained at how "the biggest problem with this movie is that they don't take the time to explain what was going on" and "the plot seemed a little ridiculous, three inch tops battling for the fate of the world?". He concluded with "Fans of the show might want to rent it, but everyone else should skip it."http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/15378/beyblade-fierce-battle/ Due to this, fan reaction has been more positive. One reviewer from IDMb, gave it an 8/10 review. Stating "The animation, plot and voice acting were all equal to or above what I have come to expect from an animated family movie based on those we have seen in the past!" and "Beyblade is an excellent movie that Most kids in the 6-12 year old range (And above) who enjoy animated action series should check out!".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0459080/reviews She also stated that her seven-year old son, who enjoyed anime such as Bakugan and Pokemon, had Beyblade "naturally BB FB appealed to him". Two other reviewers gave it the same rating, with a positive review. One such reviewer however gave it a negative review, stating it had "cheesy lines and dry acting". Voices Japanese *'Kinomiya Takao': Motoko Kumai *'Mizuhara Max': Ai Orikasa *'Kon Rei': Aya Hisakawa *'Kai Hiwatari': Urara Takano *'Kyoujou': Houko Kuwashima *'Daichi Sumeragi': Nao Nagasawa *'Hiromi Tachibana': Shiho Kikuchi *'Hiroshi': Chisa Yokoyama *'Ayaka': Mio Takeuchi *'Shingo': Chiharu Tezuka *'Satoru': Uko Tachibana *'Professor Tengai': Toru Okawa *'[[Ms. Kincaid|Keiko-sensei'']]: Aya Hisakawa English *Tyson Granger: Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin *Max Tate: Gage Knox *Ray Kon: Daniel DeSanto *Kai Hiwatari: David Reale *Kenny: Alex Hood *Daichi Sumeragi: Mary Long *Hilary Tachibana: Caitriona Murphy *Henry: Jonathan Potts *Ashley: Katie Griffin *Daniel: Shannon Perreault *Steven: Craig Lauzon *Professor Tengai: Christopher Marren *Ms. Kincaid: Julie Lemieux Gallery See '''Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle/Gallery Trivia *In Japan, the movie was aired before G-Revolution's original run. In the manga, a special chapter was produced to introduce and advertise the movie upon release. Because the movie was produced after G-Revolution instead of before it, the English translation of the chapter was released in the final volume of the manga instead. *When Dragoon released itself from the seal and prepared to enter the Tyson's Beyblade the Beyblade turned red but later turned back to white. Takara also released a red version of Dragoon V2. *This is the only time Daichi is shown with the other characters in their "V-Force" designs. *Despite Daichi meeting the Bladebreakers in this movie, they act like they do not know each other in the first episode Beyblade: G-Revolution. This is because the movie is separate from the anime and has nothing to do with the rest of the anime. References External Links *Japanese home page Category:Beyblade Films Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:First Generation